1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic part and to a mounting structure therefor, and more specifically relates to an improvement in a terminal portion of a ceramic electronic part having a ceramic electronic component such as a monolithic ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a ceramic electronic part, having a ceramic electronic component, such as a monolithic ceramic capacitor, in which terminals are formed on both sides thereof, is mounted on a substrate, the ceramic electronic part is liable to cause mechanical damage to the ceramic electronic component, such as cracks due to thermal effects caused by the substrate. Such damage is especially prone to occur when a heat-producing component is located adjacent thereto, or if the substrate is made of aluminum having a high heat-dissipation rate.
In these cases, temperature differences in the ceramic electronic component of the ceramic electronic part are produced one or more times, resulting in mechanical failure of the ceramic electronic component. In particular, when the ceramic electronic component is mounted on an aluminum substrate, relatively large stresses are exerted on the ceramic electronic component by the substrate due to the large thermal expansion difference between the aluminum substrate and the ceramic electronic component, during temperature increase or decrease, similarly resulting in mechanical failure of the ceramic electronic component.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, a metal terminal member is connected to the terminal formed on the ceramic electronic component, and the ceramic electronic component is mounted on the substrate via the terminal member. This terminal member reduces the thermal conduction to the ceramic electronic component from the substrate and also alleviates the stresses exerted on the ceramic electronic component, absorbing the thermal expansion difference between the substrate and the ceramic electronic component by its own deformation.
However, the terminal member has not proved sufficiently effective in preventing mechanical failure of the ceramic electronic component under certain conditions. When thermal conditions are extreme for the ceramic electronic component in particular, mechanical failure often occurs.